Of Thievery and Love
by Toxic Wastenote
Summary: devildog452. Apr 8. PM message "Great. And I just read the story about eris and discord and found it great. Think you could make two more about ahuizotl and his female counterpart and King sombra and his counterpart?"... PART 2 My time to shine!
1. Of Thievery and Love

_devildog452. Apr 8. PM message__  
Great. And I just read the story about eris and discord and found it great. Think you could make two more about ahuizotl and his female counterpart and King sombra and his counterpart?_

* * *

**Toxic: Well, time for the second half of this baby to be born!  
Discord: That just sounds plain wrong.  
Toxic: Uuuugh! Discord, why are you still here? Frida's been healthy for three full weeks now!  
Frida: SQUUU -**_**Get Discord-**_** UUUUAWK!  
Discord: Did you hear that?  
Toxic: Hear what?  
Discord: Frida! She just whispered she was **_**gonna get me**_**!  
Toxic: Discord that's impossible. Frida only squawks and yells, she can't legitimately make a sentence.  
Frida: SQUUUU **_**-Seriously, watch your back-**_** UUUUAWK!  
Discord: SEE! She did it again!  
Toxic: Oh don't be paranoid, that's my thing. Speaking of which, had another three panic attacks recently.  
Discord: That bad?  
Toxic: Discord… you have no idea. My hands and feet and arms go all numb and tingly along with the back of my head and this time my chin too. It's terrifying not being able to move twice in the span if 15 minutes.  
Frida: Squawk?  
Toxic: It's ok Frida. It just means I have to keep up with my doctor's appointments and therapy sessions. Back to square one, I guess…  
Discord: Toxic?  
Toxic: Whatever, I don't want to bring everyone down before the story. I'll be fine, eventually… Roll the clip Frida…  
Frida: Squawk…**

* * *

Two dark blue figures enter the redecorated room of the old temple made to look like a bedroom.

"Well didn't that just go _estupendo_!" Atotoztli said sarcastically as she shook off dirt and fallen rock from her coat.

Ahuizotl growled, "Well it wasn't MY fault the alter collapsed!"

"Oh?" Atotoztli said, turning back around toward him, "than whose fault was it? I wasn't the one who tied up the captives right next to the alter!"

"Oh, so it's MY fault?!"

"YES! It is! Because it isn't MY fault!"

_**Ay payita mia, guardate la poesia  
Guardate la alegria pa'ti**_

Ahuizotl growled at her, turning and heading for the bed instead. Atotoztli huffed at him and exited through a door to the connecting bathe. From there. Ahuizotl heard water begin running, coming to the conclusion that his counter partner was preparing a bath.

A few minutes more and the water stopped. The treasure thief started closing his eyes, mind drifting back toward his most recent defeat by his nemesis Daring Do and her own male counterpart, Daring Dan. He had originally thought that Atotoztli and he combing forces would make them unstoppable. But of course that meddlesome mare found herself a stumbling stallion to join her efforts and now they were still behind.

'_Uh mmm…'_

_**No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos  
Y hablando de ella**_

He opened his eyes, sitting up and looking around for the source of the noise. Nothing. So he laid back down and closed his eyes once again, thinking of all the ways Atotoztli had messed up his plan this time.

'_Ah! Oh… mmm…'_

He sat back up, looking closer this time. These little moans were coming from somewhere, but where? He looked toward the open doorway that lead to the bathe. Could they be coming from... Ahuizotl got up from the bed, making his way toward the doorway. From there he heard the tiny whimpers coming from the bathe's direction. All very feminine whimpers.

'_Nnngh… Ahui… Ahuizotl…'_

That was… Atotoztli… moaning… his name. Was she… possibly… pleasuring herself while thinking of him?

He took a whiff of the air, a pungent smell filled his nostrils. Thick, hot, and very enticing. Almost an addictive scent of flowers, salt, and pure lust all in one.

_**Ay amor me duele tanto**_

This smell, so alluring. He had to follow it. He had to find its source.

He travelled to the door of the bathe, the very place Atotoztli was…

Ahuizotl could put two and two together. That smell, the moans, his name. It was clear as day. Atotoztli was in heat, and she was trying to get relief.

_**Me duele tanto**_

'_Ahui… r-right… right there…'_

She was pleasing herself while thinking of him. Ahuizotl felt the smallest bit of pride at this discovery. Having his female counterpart in the throes of passion at the thought of him did make him smirk. He couldn't contain his curiosity. He had to look.

Peeking over the side of the door, silent as a mouse, he tried seeing the tub. And he most certainly did.

_**Que te fueras sin decir a dónde  
Ay amor fue una tortura...  
Perderte**_

'_OH! Ahuizotl… _s-sí-sí_! Oh! R-right there! _Bueno_!'_

Atotoztli was in the stone carved out tub, water hot from the heated rocks underneath, moaning and rocking in the water. Her one arm grasped the edge of the tub tightly, holding on for dear life. Her other arm was down on her underside, lower, fondling her clit in the hot water. Her forehead was drenched in both bath water and sweat, eyes scrunched tightly. Her face contorted in effort and pleasure. And her tail-hand, busy digging its fingers into her exotic dark blue flower. The extra appendage being used at full power to please herself while the smell of her arousal filled the room along with her moans, the attempts to conceal them failing more and more by the second.

Ahuizotl felt heat creep into two places in his body. And one place refused to let the heat go. He was peeping, on himself, as a female. This is so wrong.

"Ahui-Baby! Ohhh… ngh! _Sí_! _Sí_! _Duro_! _Duro_! I love it!"

He could feel his tail hand reach below his waist for his male-hood. Slowly touching himself as he watched Atotoztli rocking her hips in the water to the thought of him.

_**Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor**_

The female in question was unaware of her partner watching and jerking-off to her display. Her eyes were closed tight, imagining her tail's hand was really Ahuizotl's cock. Ruff and greedy he takes everything he wants from her without second guessing. He grabs her arms, holding her down while he rails her. Dirtying the virtue of her flower. Taking, giving, his breath hits her ear just right and she moans.

"Ahui- Ahui-Baby! _Más, más_! Please!"

She holds him closer to her as he grips her tighter. His arms so strong and firm. He rests his palms on her firm rear, her cheeks blush red. He holds her hips in his hands, giving them a playful squeeze and dropping her down onto his hard cock.

"Oh Gods! _Más, más_! More Ahui! More! I want to be one with you!"

_**No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo**_

Ahuizotl had to bite his lip to keep himself from yelling. He continues jerking to the sight of Atotoztli in the tub. She begins thrashing in the water, her hips bucking on instinct as her tail hand digs into her pussy deeper, rubbing at her clit periodically as her forepaw switches to grabbing and squeezing her ass.

Moaning desperately for him to let her release, Atotoztli grinds her hips into her imaginary lover. Their fur warms up from the friction between them. Navy blue against navy blue as he thrusts into her shaking form.

Ahuizotl sees in his head himself grabbing her and getting into the hot water himself. His hands gliding over her smooth fur and feeling her heart beat under his palms.

_**Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón**_

She can feel him speeding up. His thrusts becoming deeper and faster by the second. Unable to make out coherent sentences anymore, Atotoztli releases feminine moans in a string of harmony through the echoing walls of the bathroom. He picks her up in his arms, his lips smash against hers in a heated tongue battle for dominance. He easily wins out, she enjoys being the submissive far more than she ever suspected.

He grabs her wrists and pulls her into his lap, bouncing her.

Her mind so foggy.

_**Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adios**_

He can't hold out much longer. His will is being melted away as he drives into her deeper and deeper. Her tight walls hug him so closely they strive to keep him inside of her.

The tightening in his loins begins to betray him. His balls ache for release. To fill her, make her his and only his for the rest of their lives. A primal need to claim her as his mate for the rest of time.

_**No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas**_

She screams, her needs being fulfilled as she feel her juices leak from her flower. Her blush spreading as she feels him continually thrust into her. Their tongues continuing the deadly dance of love as she moans into his lips in passion. He caresses her head, running his fingers through her hair to feel its soft silkiness.

_**Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto  
Que no creas más en mis promesas**_

Ahuizotl grunts as he continues his thrusts. His mind suddenly exploding in light as her walls constrict around him, aiming to milk him for every last drop.

He lets out a mighty roar as he explodes inside of Atotoztli, filling her to the brim with his cum. Each swell of his semen inside of her womb sends another blast of pleasure through her body. She shivers as she feels her body grow hotter and fuller at the same time. Her legs grow numb under the bliss.

He exits her body with cum splattered all over their loins.

When both open their eyes…

…they see each other staring back at them.

_**Ay amor**_

Both stare at the other, immobilized. They gaze down ward to see their tails' hands by the other.

This whole dream each of them had been going through was actually half true. Atotoztli had her tail hand gripped around Ahuizotl's cock, and he had his poised right at her pussy soaked in his juices. They didn't move, whether out of fear or embarrassment or probably both. Neither could speak nor hide their blushing faces. They were both there, in the tub, drenched in water and their own fluids as well as their partner's with no way out.

"We- uh I-I," Ahuizotl tried forming a sentence, but he failed miserably.

_**Es una tortura**_

Atotoztli did the only thing she could. Her face rushed forward to meet his.

Their lips met harshly as she smashed her face against his. A primal urge coursing through her veins to mate and create new life.

Ahuizotl grabbed her by her wrists, forcing her back away from him and disconnecting their lips. "Atotoztli! I cannot take advantage of you."

"Wh-what do- do you mean?" she panted.

"I could smell your arousal. I know you're in heat."

_**Perderte**_

She reeled back from him at the mention of her 'condition'. Embarrassed and ashamed she was allowing her hormones to have total control of her. She was supposed to have more self-control than this. But being around Ahuizotl changed everything. Constantly being around a male while she was writhing in aching heat with a need to fuck. A need to have something fuck her.

_**Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor**_

"So you- don't want to have sex with me?"

Ahuizotl backed up as Atotoztli scooted forward in the liquid mess around them. "Well I- No that's not- this is not the point of the conver_SATION_!" He yelped as Atotoztli jumped him, hopping onto his chest and pushing his down into the water. Splashing and thrashing to get her off before she smashed her lips into his once again, trying to force her tongue into his maw.

He could feel her tongue licking at his teeth, pleading for him to let her into his mouth and allow their tongues to dance once again. She cut off his oxygen. He was getting water and spilled cum into his fur and hair. She grasped his arms and refused to let go. His will broke, betraying him, and his teeth parted to give her access to his mouth and their tongues began the heated battle for dominance.

_**No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo**_

He held her sides and ripped her off of him, again, gasping for breath as she panted in his face.

"Why?"

Atotoztli kept breathing heavily as she looked at him questioningly. "Why what?"

"Why are you attracted to me?"

She thought about it. Why _was_ it him she wanted to mate with for life? Mating wasn't something their culture took lightly, so why was she choosing him?

_**Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón**_

"You are my_igual_," she responded. "You treat me as not a _monstruo_, but as your _reina_. Your _dama_."

He put his hands on her hips, she positioned herself more comfortably on his lap in cross legged Indian position.

"When you see me you don't run, or coware, or fear me. You see me as… another you. A _señorita_, a _señora_. You treat me like… me."

_**Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adios**_

Ahuizotl rested his hand on the back of Atotoztli's head, his fingers entwining in her strands of black hair. "_Mi amor_," he whispered. Their lips met again, this time more hesitantly and slowly as they delicatly touched in a kiss. Atotoztli closed her eyes as she felt his hands drift to her waist and pull her up, propping her above his waist.

She gasped as she felt him grasp her rear end and give a teasing squeeze. "Ahhh, Ahui… make me yours," she moaned.

He gyrated his hips into her lower waist, grinding them into her moist lips. She moaned, feeling his… tool rub against her pink lips. A warm, burning throbbing sending volts of pleasure through her spine. She whined in need.

"Ahui," she breathed heavily "please… don't tease me."

He growled at her sensually, "Are you needy, _mi amor_?"

She moaned, "Oh _sí_! Claim me Ahuizotl! Make me bear your young!"

'_THRUST!'_

_**No te vayas, no te vayas  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor  
Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor**_

Atotoztli screamed as Ahuizotl pierced her, tearing her virgin barrier. Like she remembered earlier, their kind takes mating very seriously. They mate once, with whomever they wish to be with for the rest of their lives. So this was her very first mating and the only partner she wishes to have.

Her eyes scrunched tightly shut as tears built up in the corners of her eyes. Her virgin blood leaked from her stuffed fem-hood and down Ahuizotl's cock. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, feeling him do the same as he shushed her whimpers. "Shhh, I know. But this will be the only time I ever hurt you. Just wait."

He ran his hands over her shapely body in effort to ease her pain. Her paws were dug into his back, claws sinking into his skin and causing him to grit his teeth.

They stayed in the position. Letting Atotoztli become used to the fullness of her fem-hood and waiting for the pain to cease. Eventually, it felt like a huge tidal wave of pleasure suddenly crashed into her wall of pain and washed it away. The stinging, burning pain that shot through her suddenly transformed into the feeling of being whole, being full. And she was most certainly full. She released her claws from her mates back with a sigh of relief.

"Feeling better _chica_?" Ahuizotl purred into her ear.

She grumbled, but he bounced her once in his lap and she lost her concentration on being mad. Lost to the sudden jolt of pleasure that came with the little thrust of his hips, causing the water around them to ripple.

_**Oye mi negra no me castigues más  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz  
Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido  
Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido**_

"Oh! Ahui-baby! More! More! I want more!" She hopped in his lap, trying to ride his cock while in his lap.

He did not wait to please his mate. He thrust his hips again and put his hands on Atotoztli's plump little ass. He matched his thrusts in sync with each of her bounces. Her legs wrapped around his waist, desperately wanting to be as close to him as physically possible. He nuzzled his face into her hair, smelling in the exotic jungle smell. His tail's hand reached back behind him, grabbing the plug keeping the stone tub filled with water and pulling it free to let the water drain out of the stone bowl.

With the water gone he could grab Atotoztli and pull her onto his waist as he laid on his back, letting her be on top to give her more room to move. He guided her hops on his waist, letting her moans pour out like melted ice cream on a hot rock in the sun in the middle of the desert.

_**Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Es que no estoy echo de carton**_

"Ah, oh, Ahui! _Mi amor, sí_! Deeper! Deeper!"

Ahuizotl grabbed her wrists and pulled himself back up. He leaned his back up against the wall of the tub and pressed Atotoztli closer to him. When he had her in his arms, he sat on the edge of the tub and bounced her in his lap, sending his cock deeper into her warm pussy.

"Ahugh! Ah- Ah- Ahui! Oh great suns yes!"

_**No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo**_

He could feel her walls constricting around him, her legs twitching and squirming around him as her climax son approached. He slammed her down onto his member again and she moaned loudly, screaming out his name into the bathroom. The wet slapping of flesh on flesh and their moans echoed through the room.

Ahuizotl let out a deep throated growl as he thrust into Atotoztli faster and harder. The heavy breathing and growls were the only sounds he let out as he listened to Atotoztli's melody of moans reaching his ears. "Ah-Ahui! I-I'm almost there!" She thrust her head forward, bouncing on his hips once again and connected their mouths with a deep kiss.

_**Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón**_

Their tongues danced together in their shared warm saliva, the taste of each other's mouth numbing their senses. The tongue battle continued until Ahuizotl broke from the kiss and grabbed his mate's waist, thrusting with all his might as he felt her insides milking him for all he was worth. Her tight vaginal muscles grasping for his member to stay buried deep inside her. The twitching of his veins telling him he was close to done.

"Nnnngh! Oh Ahui-Ahuizo-tl! Yes! Oh, _sí! TE AMO! AHUIZOTL_!"

Atotoztli screamed as she hit her climax, her walls gripped Ahuizotl's cock tightly and held him as tight as they could. Her liquid-love juices pumped out of her like spray from a waterfall. Her eyes rolled back into her head and all she could see was white for that brief moment of pure ecstasy. She felt her lover cum right after her. He roared as he pumped her womb full of his seed. The white jizz went straight to her womb and filled her insides with a deep burning fire. Her stomach bloated slightly, another load pumped in after the last and leaking from the little space that was left between their connected bodies.

_**AAaaay... AAaaay... AAaaay... Ay Ay  
Ay todo lo que he hecho por tí  
**__**Fue una tortura perderte  
Me duele tanto que sea así**_

The filling was too much for Atotoztli, the feeling of being so full, and she fainted on her lover's lap with his cock still inside of her. Ahuizotl held her in his arms, his own eyes drooping from the strong… session they had just had together. The cum collected in the bottom of the tub as he pulled out of her battered lips. A white puddle at his feet.

He let out a deep sigh of contempt, peace and tranquility. His chest heaved as he tried slowing his fast beating heart. He took Atotoztli in his arms, smiling at how adorable she looked while sleeping with a blush on her face and her stomach extended from his cum making her bloat.

He grabbed a towel with his tail's hand and began drying off both himself and his mate. He returned to their room, laying her down on the bed and pulling the woven covers over her breathing form and slid in with her himself. In her sleep, she snuggled up closer to him. A smile spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, falling into a blissful sleep.

_**Sigue llorando perdón  
Yo ya no voy a llorar... por tí**_

**FIN**

* * *

'_When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with a person, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.'_

'_Billy Crystal'_

* * *

**The funny thing about Ahuizotl, is that that's actually an actual mythical creature from Aztec stories. An actual Aztec ruler was named ****Ahuitzotl (or Ahuizotl I've seen both used), the eighth Aztec ruler, the Hueyi Tlatoani of the city of Tenochtitlan. And he was the son of princess Atotoztli II. So naturally after finding this out, I chose Ahuizotl's female's counter part's name. Even though it's a little weird since that's actually the name of the actually Aztec ruler's mother. But I couldn't just let myself choose a slightly edited name like switching the last letter of his name with an 'a', it would sound too weird when they bang and their shouting out names that similar. He himself took his name from the legendary creature from Aztec legend, which Aztec's believed to be a true creature and not a representation of the king. **

**The babies that you will see in the next part are actually based off of this real Aztec ruler's children. He had two sons and a daughter. Both sons have the same names as the real sons of Ahuitzotl. However, I could never find his daughter's name. It was like there was no record of her except that Ahuitzotl HAD a daughter.**

**So anyway, the meaning of all this rambling is that I tried basing the characters off of reality and legend that exists on the real world. A lot of the creatures and monsters and things from the show are actually based off of real legends and folk-stories. Like, in fairytales a changeling was a shape shifting fairy that took the place of an infant child or one that died and lived in its place. **

**The writers do their resource, that's all I'm sayin'...**

**I don't own the song in any way! It's **_**'La Tortura'**_** by **_**Shakira**_**. I thought a Spanish song seemed appropriate.**


	2. Ten Months Later

**...TEN MONTHS LATER…**

The two pegasi sneak through the ancient temple with ease. Their adventurer's vests and hats hot, their black and ebony silver manes and tails shifting in the breeze of their motion, their movements in sync with one another as they plan on getting the element of surprise in their side.

"Ok, we've finally gotten the upper hoof," Daring Do said.

"Then let's not lose it," Daring Dan replied. "We have one shot to stop whatever it is they're doing before anything bad actually happens."

"But where's the story in that? We need a good adventure for the next book and so far we don't even know what Ahuizotl and Atotoztli are planning."

Dan sighed irritably, "That's the point! It's been ten months since they've tried something. They've never gone this long without doing _something_ dastardly. That means whatever they're doing must be big!"

Daring nodded. They snuck across the hall, all quiet, and made it to the old dirty stone doors covered in tribal paint from its previous occupants that long since abandoned it. They looked at each other, rosette eyes meeting rosette eyes, and nodded.

The doors were smashed open with their combined kick. Their wings flared out for action and ready to take flight.

"We know you're here Ahuizotl!" Daring shouted.

"It's over for the both of you, Atotoztli!" Dan yelled.

….no response.

"Hey! Come out and take our butt kicking like a stallion!" Daring snapped at the silence.

There was still nothing but silence. In fact, the room was empty. The bed was made, the floor was swept, nothing seemed to be on the floor actually; there used to be treasures and random stole artifacts everywhere, and a couple candles was lit to bring some light into the dark stone room.

"We said," Dan gulped and took a big breath "COME OUT AND FIGHT US! COWARDS!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The male of the pair they were hunting comes sprinting in. "SHHHH! Be quiet!" he whisper yells.

"Why?! Some new plan being hatched that you need to concentrate on?!" Daring accused.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUSH!" He put a finger to his lips and shoved his face into their faces. "You'll wake them up! They finally went to sleep!"

Both explores blinked, then looked at each other, and then back at Ahuizotl. They both thought the same thing. "Who's they?" Daring asked with narrowed eyes.

Just then a cry came from the back room. A cry that sounded high pitched and squeaky at times. Not like a pony crying, or actual crying with tears, but more along the lines of a foal's crying.

"It's already too late Ahui," another voice said. Shuffling was heard, along with another cry joining the first one. From the next room came Atotoztli, hair a complete mess and eyes looking tired and with bags. But she hadn't come in alone. Riding on her back were two little baby… thems and another infant was sleeping on her head, chin resting in her mane and face in between her ears with a string of drool spilling down her face from the baby's mouth.

"Chimalpilli already woke up, and he woke up Cuauhtémoc. The only one still sleeping is Citlalmina and she's busy drooling on my head."

The one on Atotoztli's head, the only girl, had azure blue fur all over and a little hand tail like her parents had. Her belly was coated in white fur, along with her rounded snout that had a little white shading that matched what was also on her ears. Her hair was actually fuller than her mother's, long and pure ebony black that came to her neck and had curly bangs in her face. She then yawned and it showed she had two tiny little fangs and all other sharp teeth. Her eyes fluttered for a brief second before they closed again, giving a second to see she had pure black eyes with a yellowish-green where the whites would be.

The one sitting in front on his mother's back had dark black raven fur, and his tummy was coated in gray along with his hands and extra tail hand and the speckles on his back and sides. His hair was royal blue with a streak of dark gray, going from the top of his head down to the bottom of his neck. His eyes, brimming with little tears, were also the same yellowish-green but with two dots of red instead of his sister's black. A little pink wet nose had liquid running from it as he continued crying his lungs out, giving everyone a good look at his sharp teeth.

The last one sitting further back on his mother's back, had the same blue his parents had for their hands and stomachs as his main coat color and the royal blue as the fur on his hands and tummy. His muzzle was colored white, as was the shag of hair on top of his head with blue tinting at the tips. His eyes also had tiny tears and were also yellowish-green, his pupils the same shining blue as the ocean. He inherited the red rings around his eyes like his father had. The speckles on his fur the same white as his hair and muzzle. His screaming mouth presented his sharp teeth and one single fang, and his runny nose was pink and twitching in sorrow about being woken up.

"What the- who the- how the- WHAT?!" Daring yelled.

"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both parents said.

"You already woke two up, don't wake Citlalmina also," Atotoztli growled.

Ahuizotl returned to his mate's side, picking up the raven black infant. "Shhh, calm down _mi hijo_. It's alright Cuauhtémoc." He tried soothing the child.

Atotoztli picked up her other son with her tail hand and place him into the nook of her arm, cradling him and rocking him. "Shhh, oh _mi ángel_, don't cry. Mama is here Chimalpilli."

The two adventure ponies stared between the infants and the parents. Neither could decipher what was happening. The crying baby boys were being rocked in their parents' arms, and the sleeping baby girl was drooling onto her mother's face.

"So," Dan stuttered "y-you two… um… made…. uh h-had-"

"Sex?" Atotoztli asked for him. "Well these three didn't pop out of thin air, that's for sure. I have the stretch marks to prove it."

Dan gagged. The thought of his long time mortal enemy having those three infants come out of her baby-bits made him want to tear his eyes out. There was not enough brain bleach in the whole world to get rid of that mental image.

"Soooo, this is why you haven't been doing anything evil lately?" Daring asked.

"You try conquering the world with three babies crammed inside of you. Just getting up and using the bathroom was a chore." Atotoztli could remember the way she barely wanted to move during the final stage of her pregnancy. She didn't want to be seen, or touched, or even talk to anyone. She put Ahuizotl through hell every second of every day. She honestly felt pretty bad about it now that her emotions weren't all over the place any more.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO!" Dan yelled. He put his hooves over his ears and curled up in a ball on the floor. He rocked in fetal position, mumbling to himself "_Everything I know is a lie_" over and over again.

The couple stared at his display, getting their sons to finally calm down and stop their cries as they began whimpering instead.

"What is wrong with him?" Ahuizotl asked.

"He's acting like a _lunático_," Atotoztli said.

"Oh uh," Daring watched as her counter partner had his little panic attack "he's just on overload… I think. He'll… be fine."

"Oh… okay…" Atotoztli said. "Um, are you going to be staying or will you be leaving? Because I actually need to start um… feeding them soon."

Daring didn't understand for the first second why Atotoztli would be keen on being alone while feeding her children. Then she remembered how mammals feed the first year or two of life. Their mother's milk.

"OH! Uh, yeah! We'll just uh, be on our way then. Just, uh, don't- don't do anything- bad you know." She grabbed Dan's hoof and slapped the top of his head with her front hoof, pulling him up off the floor with a yelp.

"OH SWEET SOLARIS'S BEARD NO!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"WHAT!" both Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz yelled at the same time.

"What is it?" Butterscotch asked his friends.

"Daring Do and Daring Dan! Ahuizotl and Atotoztli had kids!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"My whole life is for nothing!" Rainbow Blitz put his hooves to his head and fell to his stomach on the floor, face hitting the ground.

"Wait, aren't the Daring Do and Daring Dan books base off of their real adventures?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah! Remember! We both fought both the baddies, got the ring back, and saved the day!" Bubble Berry shouted.

(Prince) Dusk Shine put two and two together. "So… that means that Ahuizotl and Atotoztli… actually had children together. Huh, well good for them." He raised the book back up with his magic to continue reading.

"GOOD FOR THEM?!" Dash yelled. She smacked the book from Dusk's sight, getting him to grumble irritably. "No! Ahuizotl and Atotoztli can't have a _family_! They're the bad guys! Bad guys don't get happy endings!"

"Eh-hem!"

The twelve ponies all looked over toward the pink cotton candy cloud that held the resting Eris and Discord that had his arm wrapped around her. Her belly once again full with new life. Both glaring at the rainbow mare.

Dash laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head after realizing her slip up. "Oh, heh, right. Sorry 'bout that."

Eris mumbled something under her breath, inaudible but most likely inappropriate.

"Well, if I may put _my_ opinion into the argument Rainbow Dash, I believe everypony and everyone deserves a happy ending," Discord snorted at her.

"Hey, I said sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make the insult disappear," Eris said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A squeaky little voice said.

An adorable little draconequus fluttered over from the stairs to her parents. Both her mother and father waiting for her with smiles.

"What is it Arcadia? Where are your brothers and sister?" Eris asked her youngest.

Arcadia fluttered her wings, trying to gain more height, but she had difficulty learning to fly since she was a little afraid of heights and her wings seemed to have stopped developing for a short period a little while ago for about five months. This left her wings undergrown, but her auntie sand uncles had no problem giving her a little help now and then.

Like now. Fluttershy picked up her niece by the scruff of her neck and lifted into the air just a few feet up and set her on the soft pink cloud delicatly. Once Arcadia had her footing, she turned around and gave her aunt a hug. "Thank you Awntie Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy nuzzled her cheek, getting her to giggle. "Oh you're welcome sweetie."

"Now what is it princess?" Discord asked, lowering his head down to his daughter's level.

Arcadia giggled and threw her front arms over her dad's muzzle and rested her chin in on his nose. "I know what I want to name my little sister!"

Eris' eyebrows perked up. "Really? Already?"

Arcadia smiled and nodded rapidly, rising from her father's face.

"Mhm! I thought about it really hard and I know what her name should be!"

"Really? Then come on, don't keep us waiting!" Discord cheered.

Arcadia grinned. "Well, I thought really hard about it and I had a really hard time at first. I don't even know what she looks like yet. But then I saw it in the book I was reading, and I just knew what her name has to be."

"Well don't keep us in suspense princess!" Eris urged on with a smile.

Arcadia let out a giggle. "I think, my little sister's name should be…"

The whole room listened in. Awaiting the name of one of the new little members of the family. They had already gotten the genders of Eris's next liter. There were three, two boys and a girl. The couple had promised Arcadia she could pick the name for her new sister. Loki, Calypso, and Wiley all fought about who got to name who. So the parents had to lay down the law and made a decision. If the three of them could make a list of names they wanted for the boys and pick two that all three of them agreed on, then Eris and Discord would let them name their new brothers as they choose.

"Lorelei!"

Arcadia squealed in joy as she announced her sister's name. Her parents smiled, Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry cheered and threw confetti into the air, Butterscotch and Fluttershy 'yayed' softly and clapped, and the others all agreed in chatter.

Eris smiled, "Lorelei. Oh Arcadia that's a beautiful name!" She nuzzled her daughter, making her giggle.

"Ah ha! Mommy that tickles!"

Then Eris stopped and yelped. "Oh! I felt one kick!"

Everyone gasped.

"Lemme' feel! Lemme' fell! Lemme' feel!" Pinkie shouted and rushed toward the babies in Eris' extended belly.

Arcadia looked at her mother's stomach and placed a paw on her belly. She waited, hoping, wanting to feel her sibling inside her mother's belly (even though she has no idea how the babies got in there)…

"I felt it!" Arcadia cheered. A little bump hit her hand. Her little sibling had kicked, right where her paw was.

"I think you're sister likes her new name," Discord said.

Arcadia giggled, "You think! I hope she does!" She leaned her face to where her paw was. "I can't wait to tell your name Lorelei! You and I will be best friends! I can't wait to meet you three!"

"Hey," AJ said "what are you two gonna name the boys?"

"Well, the others are still fighting over it. But they do have their top two." Eris explained.

"Really?" Rarity said.

"Well do tell! Don't just leave us in the dark!" Elusive said, ever a drama queen. (Yes queen. You all know why.)

"So far they've agreed on Dracul and Havoc. At this rate it seems those two will be the winners," Discord explained their sons' names.

"Well those three never have gotten along very well. Always fightin' with each other," Applejack said with a little laugh. "Oh, no offense of course."

"Oh trust us Applejack," Eris said "none taken."

They all joined in on this laugh. Those three may be siblings but they could barely go ten minutes without wreaking havoc and mayhem wherever they go. They all knew they were an odd little family. Discord and Eris' children were growing up so fast, and now she was pregnant again. Sombra and Umbra's daughter, Ebony, is already using magic (and boy is that a war the parents are losing!). And now they find that two more former villains abandoned their evil schemes for babies and family. Yes, an odd little collection in deed. But they all know one thing for sure.

They wouldn't change a thing even if they could.


End file.
